Transformers Prime: Rise of the Dark Warrior
by 20913
Summary: Megatron is running out of options and can't rely on a beast with intelligence. So he gets a vision about an dark warrior name Galvamontra that is powerful enough that even Megatron will risk to find and win the war. And somehow the autobots find out about too. So it's a race against the decepticons to find the eight pieces of the dark spark and stop the creation of the warrior.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Transformers Prime or anything except OC's**

* * *

Summery:

Megatron along with Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, and Knock Out were having a meeting about the Predaking. Now that it has the ability to speak and has proven to have intelligence. Megatron had no choice, but to exterminate the Predaicon Project.

"Lord Megatron are you sure about that what about what Shock here has a say in this." Knock out asked in a mocking tone.

"I Logically agree with Megatron we must exterminate the Predaicon Project." Shockwave said.

"Oh it's times like this that we really can't really on savage beast or any of Shockwaves Projects anymore." Starscream said smirking.

"Silence Starscream I can't afford anymore losses anymore. I need a weapon that will finally bring the autobots to their knees and destroy them once and for all." Megatron shouted with rage that scared even Shockwave even though he had no face just an red eye.

"What I need is something with the most powerful warrior that will serve me and obey my will. I need AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH." Megatron held his head in pain as the dark energon Responded to his call showing a vision.

* * *

_In the past where Unicorn and Primus had fought for many yrs. They were at a stand still until Unicorn create an dark warrior called Galvamontra. An warrior that is so powerful that Primus had trouble dealing with him. But in time Primus defeat this foe and took the eight pieces of it's dark spark into different worlds so that they would be out of reach of Unicorn hands._

* * *

When the vision ended Megatron had an idea of what he must do.

"Lord Megatron. Are you..." Starscream asked, but was shoved away as Megatron got back up and said.

"My fellow Decepticons I believe I may have found a way that will turn the tide on this war and bring us to rule cycbertron once more." Megatron said as he told his vision and his plan on how to find the eight pieces of the dark spark for the dark warrior Galvamontra.

* * *

**Hope you like it please review your thoughts and concerns on the chapter or story because now it's under the making so no one has to make the story. **

**This is 20913 saying**

**over 'n' out **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or anything except OC.**

* * *

**Transformers Prime: Rise of the Dark Warrior**

_Let's debrief on what will happen then on to the story._

We know that Megatron and the other decepticons are planning to destroy the Predacon Project and that they plan to let the Autobots do the dirty work.

So with that said the Autobots went in and found the predacon project and decided to destroy the place.

And afterwards the PredaKing came to save them,but was trick and was to late to save them cause the explosions were there already.

Then the two autobots Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus fought the predacon only to be overpowered by it's strength and power.

It look like the two weren't going to make it until Optimus Prime came to the rescue made a quick work out of the PredaKing.

Back at the Autobot Base the Doctor Ratchet look at the damage done to the two autobots.

The only damage done was Ultra Magnus hand was destroyed and not fixable without the right parts.

But still manage to stop the predacon project as victory on the autobot side.

Meanwhile With Megatron things went as planned as to trick the Predaking into thinking the autobots had found the place.

Instead was a trick in hopes the autobots would destroy the predacon project and they wouldn't worry about the rising army of predacons against them.

They also found components that would help build the omega lock once more, but Megatron assist that they save that for later and deal with the autobots first.

So instead they went quiet and tried to find coordinates to the location of the eight dark sparks of the dark warrior.

The spacebridge the decepticons have they manage to use and found the first coordinates after 3 weeks of hiding.

And this is where the story begins.

**To be ****continued**

* * *

**Please review your thoughts or concerns about the chapter or story as you enjoy this and the rest of the day. Sorry it took so long if you know what I'm working on just look up One Piece in the crossover section, my name 20913, and you found the story I'm working on the remix one. Hope you enjoy this chapter and that you still continue reading. It isn't much, but its a start. So thanks for reading and enjoy the day. **


End file.
